My Maid
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Kiba and Sasuke had a competition and as a punishment, the loser has to wear a maid outfit for a day... NaruSasu and slight KibaShino


**Title:** My Maid

 **Pairing #1: NaruSasu** \- **Seme!** Naruto **Uke!** Sasuke… A slight mention of **Kiba x Shino x Kiba**

 **Warnings: Language** ( _maybe_ ), **Lemon** ( _first to be written actually_ ), **Crossdressing** ( _obviously_ ), **OOC-ness** ( _maybe/slightly_ )

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own the series, Naruto...

 **Summary:** Sasuke was dragged into a race with Kiba, but lost. As a punishment for the loser, he was to wear a maid outfit for a day… and something else…

 **Author's Note:** So this is my first M… Don't be mad if it's a little _(or super)_ crappy…

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Kiba exclaimed as he jumped up and down "I win!"

"Real mature, Kiba…" Shino said with his usual tone.

"Oh come on, Shino… I need to celebrate! I won!"

Okay, funny thing actually… You see, Kiba challenged Sasuke into a race with him and who ever loses, has to wear a maid outfit for a day.

* * *

 ** _/Flashback/_**

"No." Sasuke answered with his low voice.

"Aww~ the wise, chick-magnet Sasuke is afraid of losing, huh?" Kiba said.

"You just want me to wear that stupid outfit if I lose, right?"

"You know me so well, Sasuke"

"I'd rather not waste my time on a race with you…"

"So you know you're going to lose~"

"No. I know I won't lose… I'm just not in the mood …"

Sasuke just came home from a mission and the first greeting he gets is Kiba wanting him to spar with him. Kiba has a greater advantage, obviously… Sasuke's tired, hungry and exhausted. He doesn't have enough strength…

"Why oh why, Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Look, I just got back from a mission and I still need to report back to the Hokage…" Sasuke answered then walked away.

"Fine then, I'll just tell everyone that the Sasuke they adore lost for the VERY. FIRST. TIME!"

Hearing those words made Sasuke think. _'No one will believe that… but then again… Kiba could make any story believable…'_ he turned around. "Fine then…"

"Good!"

Kiba's really fair when it comes to racing… He knows that Sasuke's exhausted so he shortened the distance of their race. "From here to there" Kiba said as he pointed to the faces of the Hokages. "First one to reach the top of the First Hokage wins!"

Shino, who was clearly unnoticed just watched by the side line. Kiba asked him to go to the top of the First Hokage's head to see who comes there first. Akamaru stayed with Kiba and Sasuke.

 ** _*bark!*_** as Akamaru barked, Kiba and Sasuke started to run. Surely none of them both would want to wear a maid outfit, right?

 ** _/End of flashback/_**

* * *

So here they are now, Sasuke's disappointed in himself he keeps muttering something like _'I lost to a dog'_

"I'm sorry for your lost, Sasuke…" Shino said.

"YIPPIE!" Kiba exclaimed as he continued jumping. "As we agreed to, the loser wears a maid outfit for a day"

"Fine… It's just wearing" Sasuke said, admitting defeat.

"Oh wait, there's more… you go to Naruto's house and be his maid of a day…"

"WHAT?! He's not even here!"

"I think he'll be back by tomorrow night… the challenge starts the day after tomorrow… I'll give the dress to you tomorrow"

"WE DISCUSSED NOTHING WITH THAT!"

"It's part of the package, Sasuke… You'll like it~ Don't worry…"

"I certainly will not!"

"Bla bla bla~~ Shino and I will be going now~~ We'll be celebrating my win!"

Sasuke just let out a groan and headed to the Hokage's office.

 _'What did I just put myself into…?'_

* * *

 ** _With Shino and Kiba_**

"Congratulations for your win" Shino said.

"HEH! I'm going to celebrate! With you~~" Kiba hummed.

"What do you mean?"

"My place tonight. Go there or I'll sniff you out"

"Why would I even go?"

"We're gonna celebrate"

"Fine"

 _'Well… I am going to~~'_ Kiba thought as he and Shino walked, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Shino asked.

"Oh… no particular reason you would want to know… hehe~"

* * *

 ** _Next Day…_**

"Sa~su~ke~~~" Kiba hummed in front of the Uchiha's door step but he received no answer. "Hey, I know you're in there, I can smell you… Let us in, would ya?"

"Shut up, Kiba" Sasuke said as he opened the door "Come in"

"Thank you…" with that, Kiba came in and so did Shino.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"You didn't forget about the part you agreeing on what to do because you lost, did you?"

"Argh… how can I forget with you reminding it?"

"Haha~~ Here's the maid outfits you gotta wear~" with that said, Kiba placed a bag in front of Sasuke.

"What do you mean **_'outfits'_**?"

Kiba didn't answer and just pulled out two outfits. One was short, the other's longer.

"You may choose between the two… You're welcome…"

"Are you serious about this?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No. More like mentally making fun of me…"

"You know me so well, Sasuke… Anyway, we'll be going now… Gotta go training!"

Kiba and Shino left the house. Sasuke's still staring the repulsive dresses. _'Disgusting'_ he thought.

"Naruto's gonna make fun of me, I'm sure of it…"

The moment he turned the dresses around, he saw a note. It has the words: **_'HAVE FUN'_** written on it.

"I'm going to kill Kiba for this!" he cursed out.

* * *

 ** _The next day…_**

"SASUKEE!" Kiba yelled in front of Sasuke's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! KIBA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HOUSE?! INSIDE MY ROOM?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Waking you up, obviously…"

"HOW DID YOU GET IN?!"

"Open window…"

Sasuke looked at the time "THE HELL?! It's 4 in the morning!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that… Now get your ass off your bed and take a bath already… You got a day ahead of you"

"I know! That's why I'm starting to regret on getting up"

"Quit your whining, Sasuke!"

Kiba dragged the raven out the bedroom and to the bathroom. "Bathe first. I'll ready breakfast!"

"Annoying Kiba…" Sasuke whispered.

A bit later, Sasuke got out of the bathroom, a tiny towel covering his lower body. He headed to his room to change. As he had finished, he headed to the kitchen. He saw Kiba and breakfast.

"EAT UP!"

"Why are you so pumped up about his?"

"No reason…"

"Smiling like an idiot is 'No reason'…"

"Isn't 'I'm just being happy' enough as a reason?"

"Whatever…"

The two ate together. Sasuke really annoyed, Kiba really happy.

 _'What is this idiot planning…?'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

 ** _6 am…_**

"We're off to Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed as he took the bag he handed over to Sasuke yesterday then started pulling on Sasuke's arm.

"H-Hey!"

Sasuke tried to stop Kiba but as he has retrieved his arm, they're at Naruto's home already.

"What are we doing here at 6 in the morning?" Sasuke asked.

"To sneak in" Kiba said then took out a key from his pocket and opened the door.

"How on earth do you get a copy of Naruto's house key?"

"Actually, this is his house key… I took it last night…"

Now that they were inside, Kiba told Sasuke to change clothes. And Sasuke, being Sasuke refused.

"Don't be like that! Just do it!"

"No"

"Remember… You lost yesterday… This is your punishment~"

"Argh!" Sasuke took one of the maid outfits from the bag and headed to Naruto's bathroom and changed.

 _'I can't believe I'm doing such an embarrassing thing! ARGH! I got the short one'_

As soon as Sasuke got out of the bathroom, Kiba is gone.

"THAT LITTLE DOG! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Sasuke shouted, it's like the whole house shook.

"Uhh… Sasuke…?" a sleepy voice said.

 _'SHIT!'_ Sasuke mentally cursed as he turned around and saw Naruto. "Why are you awake?"

"Your shout woke me up… I can't believe that you're into cross-dressing, Sasuke…"

"It's not what you think it is!"

Sasuke's starting to blush. He's wearing such a revealing dress! The skirt only covers half of his hip! _'So short!'_ he tried to pull the skirt lower but no use… The skirt is too short, the top is just so uncomfortable! Kindda ichy because of the laces and the butt ribbon.

"Uhh Sasuke…? What are you doing here so early?" Naruto asked.

"I lost to Kiba the other day… as punishment, I have to wear this for a whole day, and be your maid…"

"Ohh~~ Well… have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay… I'll just have breakfast, okay?"

"Okay…"

Sasuke was led into Naruto's room as the other ate breakfast, cup ramen of course! It's really hard for someone as organized and clean as Sasuke to not stay calm at the really messy room of Naruto.

"How can you survive in this filt?!" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, clothes are on the floor, bed is not arranged, cup ramen everywhere… How do you live in this filt?!"

"Ehehe~ It's not that bad…"

Sasuke just let out a sigh then took Naruto's broom, dust pan, a wet rag and started cleaning. Sasuke just chanted into his head _'This is all because of the punishment…'_

Naruto on the other hand couldn't restrain himself from not looking at Sasuke's legs. Those revealed, pale skin asking to be touched… And Sasuke bent down, Naruto had a perfectly good view of the other's ass. What surprised him is when he noticed something… _'He's not wearing underneath?!'_

"DONE! Sasuke exclaimed as he finished cleaning. The filthy, unorganized room is now spotless and it's only 10 in the morning!

Cleaning didn't seem hard for Sasuke. He does it all of the time in his house.

"Hey Dope, aren't you supposed to go somewhere today?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nope. Why?"

"No particular reason…"

"Why don't you act like a maid? You're wearing a maid outfit after all…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… all 'Master' doing everything I say…"

"Why do I need to do that?"

"Like you said earlier, you're my maid for the whole day…" Naruto said with a grin.

 _'I don't like where this is going…'_ Sasuke thought as he started taking steps back

"Now… why don't you start calling me 'Master'…? I'll make you even cuter, Teme"

"I-I don't want to be cute!"

"But you are… now, say it, Sasuke…"

"M-ma-master…"

"Good~" Naruto said then sat down on his bed. "You know, while you were cleaning, I noticed something… underneath that skirt, you are not wearing anything underneath…"

All Sasuke could do is blush. True! Kiba had placed panties in the bad, with the dress. But as if Sasuke would wear such things!

"And watching you clean my room… made me kindda horny… I need relief…"

"WHAT?!" _'I seriously don't like where this is going!'_

"Come here"

"NO WAY!"

"Remember, you're my maid…"

 _'ARGH! He's threatening me!'_

Sasuke walked over to Naruto. His legs were trembling, he doesn't know what to do but he certainly knows what's about to come. As soon as he reached his _Master's_ bed, he was shoved downwards with Naruto's hand and they went into a deep kiss. Sasuke might be a chick-magnet and all, but he's no kisser, he doesn't jerk off, and he doesn't do anything like… **_this!_**

 _'It's just for today… it's just for today… it's just for today'_

Sasuke's not enjoying this… he feels like he's being used! But on Naruto's side, he's really enjoying this. It's not like you would see Sasuke in your house, in a maid outfit, with no underwear, kissing you… and all yours! Naruto's cold hands kept Sasuke in place. One on Sasuke's hip and the other being busy, exploring the pale skin being offered.

"Mm~"

Naruto's hands kept tracing the skin until he touched Sasuke's dick. Sasuke quickly separated from the kiss but wasn't able to escape from Naruto.

"Funny," Naruto said "You got hard from kissing wearing a maid outfit"

Sasuke couldn't answer; the blush on his face is enough.

"You and I are both hard right about now… It'll be a waste to just let your cum go off, right?"

Still no answer.

"Now, where did we left off…?" Naruto thought "Oh right!" he had pushed Sasuke onto his bed accompanied with a 'thud' and 'Oomph'.

"It'll also be a waste if I just let this chance go by, right? It's not like I get so see you in a maid outfit everyday…" Naruto neared his lips to Sasuke's ear "… and your ass exposed waiting to be fucked…"

As he finished, he licked Sasuke's ear and sucked his earlobe getting a cute moan from the raven. He left a trail of kisses to Sasuke's neck, forcing him to tilt his head. He sucked on the skin, leaving a kiss mark on it. "Mine…" he said.

"Nar- Master~" Sasuke called. His voice changed… really changed it kindda turned into a girl's somehow…

"Yes…?"

"W-what are you going to do?"

"I know you know what… Will you allow me to do so?"

Sasuke hesitated to answer at first but still… "… A-alright… just don't get the dress dirty… I still need to get this back to Kiba…"

"I'll try…"

With that said, Naruto had pulled the sleeve a little lower to be able to lower the front part. He played with the two perk nipples on the bare chest. He licked one of the nipples as he sucked on it as he played the other with his hand. Sasuke can only cover his mouth to not let his moans escape his mouth.

"Don't cover your mouth, Sasuke… I wanna hear you" Naruto said. Sasuke obeyed, be removed his hands from his mouth "Good~" Naruto said then placed his lips back on Sasuke's.

"I love you, Sasuke…"

"M-master…"

"You don't have to answer yet…"

"But-"

"Shh~~ from now, all I want to hear from you are moans, gasps, and 'Master'… okay?"

Sasuke nodded back.

"Good…" Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's dick and started playing with the tip.

"Ah!"

"Feels good?"

Sasuke nod.

"This'll feel better…" with that said, Naruto placed is mouth on Sasuke's dick, his tongue licking the tip. Sasuke couldn't do anything but moan and gasp.

 _'Who knew he could do this…?'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto then swallowed Sasuke's dick as Sasuke moaned even louder. He's already nearing his limit.

"M-ma-master!" Sasuke screamed.

'He's near, huh? Well then…' Naruto thought then let go of Sasuke's dick with a wet 'plop'.

Naruto took a bottle of lube from his drawer and covered his dick, he made sure it was wet. "I'm inserting it now, Sasuke.

He positioned himself and slowly inserted the tip.

"AHH!" Sasuke screamed.

 _'Painful! Really painful! How on earth is he able to fit that length?!'_

Naruto kept his slow pace, careful not to hurt Sasuke even more… _'I should've prepared him… He might still be a virgin… He's super tight!'_

"Ah~~" Naruto sighed as he had fully entered Sasuke.

"M-Master" Sasuke's voice is really soft. Too much pain…

"I'm going to move now… If this is painful, say 'Master' and I'll stop…"

Sasuke said nothing he just pulled Naruto near to him until their lips met. _'I don't want him to stop…'_

As the two separated, Naruto started slamming into Sasuke. For every thrust he does, a moan escapes from Sasuke's mouth.

"AHH!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto had hit that one spot that made Sasuke see floating stars. "More~~" Sasuke whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said more… don't stop!"

"Feisty little maid… you asked for it" Naruto started thrusting again into Sasuke and each thrust hits Sasuke's prostract.

"M-Master… I'm gonna…"

"Me too…"

Sasuke came and Naruto followed. Naruto slowly slid out of Sasuke then collapsed next to him.

"I'm exhausted…" Sasuke said.

"Was it fun?" Naruto asked.

"…" Sasuke thought for an answer "Yeah…"

"I'm glad…"

* * *

Both men had taken a bath; Sasuke was allowed to change to his much more comfortable clothes but then…

"AHHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Don't 'What's the matter?' me! You've stained the dress!"

"So? You could wash it off, right?"

"I'm supposed to give this back to Kiba tomorrow…"

"Don't worry… I'll wash it for you…"

"Don't bother… You might just make it worse…"

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry…"

* * *

 ** _That night…_**

"Did you have fun being my maid…?" Naruto asked.

"Haven't I answered that earlier?"

"That was 'If you had fun with our activity'… Now, 'If you had fun being my maid for a day'…"

"Yes I did… though it's painful…"

Naruto knew Sasuke's not talking about being his maid…

* * *

 ** _Next Day…_**

"HEY SASUKE! NARUTO!" Kiba called as he jogged towards the two.

"Good, you're here…" Sasuke then tossed the bag to Kiba, who caught it.

"Wanna race?"

"NO! NEVER AGAIN!" Sasuke shouted.

"Naruto," Kiba called then neared Naruto's ear "Did you have fun with your maid?"

"Yeah…"

"KIBA!" Shino then appeared out of nowhere "LET'S GO!" he shouted then grabbed Kiba's sweater and started dragging him. "You left me and started running off…"

"I'm sorry, Shino~~"

As Kiba and Shino are out of their sight…

"Since when did Shino learned how to shout like that?"

"Since when did Shino started to blush?"

"Guess we'll never know…" the two said in unison then continued walking…

* * *

"Naruto… I haven't answered yet…" Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Yesterday…"

The flashback of Naruto saying that he loves Sasuke appeared…

"Oh, now I remember…"

"I love you too, Naruto~~" Sasuke muttered.

"Can you repeat that, Sasuke?"

"I said: I love you too, Naruto…"

"I'm glad you do~" with that, Naruto gave a quick kiss on Sauke's lips then smiled.

* * *

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Kiba yelled.

"You'll ruin their date" Shino answered.

The two are currently hiding in a tree.

"Date? What date?"

"This date…"

"The powers of Kiba worked!"

"Horray…"

"CELEBRATE!"

"No."

"Aww~~ you get to top this time…"

"Okay… my house tonight at seven"

"I'll be there!"

* * *

 **TADAAA! First Naruto, First M-rated… First nose-bleed… forget about the nose-bleed… anyway, how was it? I love reading M-rated! And I think I'll write some rated M too… That is if I have enough inspiration and ideas…**

 **REVIEW GUYS! They're super appreciated…**

 **~IchirouYamada02**


End file.
